earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Slyph
Category:HordeCategory:ForsakenCategory:Warrior Full Name: Slyph In-Game: Slyph Guild: None, sworn enemy of the Tears of Draenor. Race: Undead Scourge Class: Warrior Professions: Tinkerer Age: Unknown Sex: Male Hair: Black Eyes: Yellow/not there Weight: 400 pounds Height: 8'1" Garments/Armor: Varies on what needs to be done Alignment: Neutral Evil =Personality= A typical grim and gritty type, his moods range from brooding to bloodthirsty. He has been rarely seen smiling or happy in any way, unless he's tearing apart someone, and even then not often. He tends to search for those who would challenge him, though he fights without honor. He is not above threatening the lives of loved ones or innocents, or rigging the playing field for him to win. Lately, he has displayed less and less emotion, finding that working for the Lich King is a necessary evil. He no longer relishes the slaughter as he once did. =History= Slyph is a convoluted tale. A warrior of notable tenacity, the truth of his unlife is that he was never alive to begin with. He was an attempt at creating a powerful golem much like the Rattlegore experiments, however he was the prototype and deemed a complete failure, for this was a golem that actually had free will. Raz Frostwhisper, under the guidance of Kel'Thuzad and other higher ups in the Scourge, erased his memory and recreated the memories of a tormented life. In his falsified memories, he was a freak of nature, kept and experimented on against his will by Dalaran wizards. In the seige of Dalaran, while Arthas was killing the Archmagus's, the Scourge hordes freed the creature that would become Slyph. Finally given the opportunity to vent his rage upon his captors, he savagely murdered many of the mages of Dalaran alongside the Undead hordes. Once the forces of Dalaran pulled back, Slyph went with them. Arthas himself saw potential in the freakishly large warrior, and slew him. He then used his necromantic magic to raise him back to unlife, and so his war against life began. Even when Archimonde gave control of the Scourge to Tichondrius, many of the forces of unlife were still loyal to the Lich King, though they were to remain under the pretense of being loyal to the great demons. Slyph later participated in the razing of Ashenvale, the desecration of the Felwood, and then in the Great Battle at Mt. Hyjal. After Archimonde's destruction, he and the majority of the Scourge forces pulled back, leaving the demons to be slaughtered by the Night Elves. Though memories of his resurrection by Arthas turned out to be false, it is true that he served as part of the Scourge during the later battles. After the Lich King had solidified his power in Northrend, Slyph was sent to the Eastern Kingdoms to infiltrate the Horde and see what their weaknesses and strengths were. Acting as a dumb brute, he engaged in a series of talks to see if the Horde would be willing to ally with the Scourge to wipe the Alliance off the face of Azeroth. Of course, the talks were refuted, not a surprise to either party, but it was then that he began a series of guerilla warfare against notable members of the Horde. He nearly destroyed the man who had taken him in, burning down his estate and robbing him of everything he had that was of value to the Scourge. He then committed another atrocity against the one who had refused the Scourge, infecting him with the plague. He then began terrorizing others, namely the druids of the Cenarion Circle and members of the Earthen Ring. His killings were put to an end when a Shaman and a Warlock both defeated him, shoving his own sword through his chest. The soul sword somehow short circuited his link with the Lich King, and for the first time, Slyph had his own free will. He made appeals to the people he had harmed, and began working for anyone that would hire him, as long as the intentions were noble. He even became a member of the Tears of Draenor for a time, though not always agreeing with their methods, believed that they might help. He also worked to heal the damage he had done, though he believed it to for naught, that he had done too much damage already. Over time, he became fast friends with Golrath, a Tear as bloodthirsty as Slyph was. His own ruthlessness sometimes shook Slyph, as he committed atrocities even while under the guise of being reformed. While much of his rage was targeted towards Alliance or the Scarlets, when the cold rage released him he often wondered about himself. Later on, as his reform was beginning to become more solidified, he ventured into Stratholme in order to kill Baron Rivendare. His team and he were successful in putting down the Baron for a time, but while the others left, an alcove filled with books and papers caught his eye. Searching the room, he found project evidence that told him that his whole life was a lie. For many days he wrestled with the knowledge, wondering if it was true, burying his conflicting thoughts and feelings in the blood of others, innocent or not it did not matter. After a time, his desire to know the truth won out. He went to the portal to Naxxramas, demanding to have an audience with Kel'Thuzad. It was granted, much to Slyph's dismay. Kel'Thuzad offered a deal, full knowledge of his past, of what exactly Slyph was, in return for him being rebound to the Lich King's will. Slyph accepted. It was revealed then that Slyph was a golem, and never had had the experience of true life. It was also almost impossible for him to die, a pact similar to that the Lich King made with his Death Knights and Liches. In the days after, Slyph made war upon the Tears, singling out and attempting to kill many of the Tears. He succeeded in wounding a few, though they were saved by healers, much to Slyph's frustration. He was repelled by some who proved themselves to be the stronger, as well. A significant battle was with the Warrior Rodias, who he and Slyph were equally matched. Rodias held Slyph until reinforcements arrived, consisting of many powerful members of the Tears and their Allies. Caught surprised, Slyph bluffed that he had rigged the Orphanage with enough explosives to kill everyone in the vicinity. He gave a timeframe, saying it was either the children or capturing him, but it could not be both. The team chose the children, and Slyph teleported away. The reign of terror continued for a few more days, until Slyph recieved word that he was to return to Northrend. Slyph swore in his parting words to the Tears that he would be back to put them all to death later. Later on he would be seen in Booty Bay, where he was challenged by Akhania to combat. He prevailed, barely, but did not continue his vendetta, claiming that the Lich King had more important business he needed to attend to, something with the Goblins regarding poisoned weapons. It has been hinted at that he may regret his deal with the Lich King. He was again spotted in the Western Plaguelands, defiling Uther's Tomb. His once friend and ally Golrath was seen with him. Recently Slyph was seen, as a Death Knight Lord, attacking the Scarlets and commanding a legion of Death Knights. After the rebellion, Slyph stayed loyal to the Lich King, and attempted to spy on the rebellious Death Knights. He was soon found out, and summarily executed.